A Forever Kind of Love
by Izzy2119
Summary: You and Deidara have been friends forever! A flashback from the past with a promise that will last a lifetime. DeidaraxOC


Alright! I just realized I have all these stories and haven't put them up so this is the first of a few little stories I'm putting up

This is just a cute little thing I threw together. It's relatively clean and adorable. This starts off in the Whatever Village when you, yes you, are young. Deidara is older by a few years.

...I own nothing!

~10 years ago~

"Dei-Dei? ... Dei-Dei?" you called out looking for your best friend Deidara. You could usually find him near the bank of the river making new creations, but he wasn't there today...in fact he didn't seem to be anywhere today. "Now where did that silly-billy go?" you asked yourself, searching every place he might be. It was about 2 in the afternoon when you decided to take a break. You were at the park so you went over to the swings and collapsed in one. "Ahhh, my feet hurt." you whined out.

"Hmmm if it isn't little Suzuna." came a voice from behind you. You turned around to see one of the town bullies.

"Go away!" you said firmly, jumping off the swing and started walking away, but the next thing you knew you had been pushed, and your face met the sand. "What the-" you started raising your head a little, but the boy just shoved your face into the sand again.

"Hahaha your so weak." he taunted rubbing your face in the sand some more.

"Mhop! Mhop!" you muttered through the sand. Tears were starting to form in your eyes.

"What's that? I cant hear you." the boy said still holding your head down. Then all of a sudden you heard a huge explosion sound. Your heart jumped slightly, and the next thing you knew your head wasn't being held down so you raised to see Deidara sending little clay spiders after the boy.

"If you touch her again, yeah, I swear I won't be as easy, yeah!" Deidara yelled after the boys.

"Dei-Dei!" you yelped happily as you rushed over and hugged him.

"Suzuna! You alright, yeah?" he asked hugging you back.

"Yes, now that you're here." you said wiping away tears and the sand off your face.

"Lets get you cleaned up, un." Deidara said taking your hand in his and leading you towards the lake. You blushed slightly at holding his hand and just smiled widely.

"Okay Dei-Dei" you said gripping his hand. Once you got to the lake Deidara assumed his usual spot near the edge of the lake as you washed the sand off your face. "Ah better." you said drying your face with your shirt.

"You know Suzuna, you shouldn't let people treat you that way, yeah...you deserve better." Deidara said starting to work on a little clay spider.

"But he was right...I am weak." you said softly as you sat next to Deidara and brought your knees up to your chest.

"Don't think like that, yeah, you're a lot stronger than you know, un." he said putting down his creation.

"But I'm just a little girl! I'm not strong or fast or smart... I'm probably going to be a horrible ninja." you said as tears started to form in your eyes, And in an instant everything happened. Deidara had abandoned his clay and embraced you. "Dei-Deidara?" you said shakily.

"You'll be a wonderful, strong, beautiful, ninja when you get older, yeah... But until then I'll always be here to protect you, yeah." he said hugging you tighter.

"Yo-you promise?" you said hesitantly hugging him back.

"I do, yeah. And when you get older I'll make sure we're together forever, yeah." he said softly, rubbing your back in a comforting manner.

"Then its a deal." you said happily as the tears started to retreat. To seal the deal you looked into Deidara's eyes and kissed him gently on the lips. A dark blush formed on both your faces.

"Wo-wow, yeah." he said touching his lips.

"Y-yeah." you whispered back touching your own lips. For the rest of the day the two of you just sat by the lake's edge in each others arms.

~present time~

And now there you were, at the same spot where you and Deidara had made that promise. It had been 10 years since then, and you and Deidara have been together ever since. You went to the spot where Deidara would sit and make you little exploding clay animals. In the past ten years a lot had changed.

"Sigh, well...you were right...Idid become a strong ninja: op of my class. Aand it was all thanks to you. You protected me, encouraged me, loved me...I owe it all to you." you said to no one as you watched the sun set across the lake. Suddenly a pair of hands encircled your waist and pulled you against the person.

"Whatcha doin', yeah?" Deidara asked kissing your neck affectionately.

"Drowning in nostalgia." you replied leaning into his chest.

"We have to get going, yeah." you whispered into your ear.

"I know." you said back still staring at the sunset.

"I love you." Deidara said kissing your cheek.

"And i love you too. That's why I'm going with you." you said turning around in his arms and lightly pressing your lips against his. He kissed you back while rubbing his hands up and down your sides. You sighed into the kiss and basked in the warmth of his love towards you. All too soon you both broke apart and just stared out at the lake.

"You sure about this, yeah?" Deidara asked in a 'do you really want to?' voice.

"Yes...I'm sure. Because we made that promise." you said breaking away from him and standing next to his huge clay bird.

"I'm glad, yeah." he said coming up next to you. He handed you your Akatsuki cloak and put his own on. You put yours on and hopped onto the bird. Deidara hopped on next to you and the bird started to rise high into the sky. You sighed contently and leaned against Deidara, who put his arm around your shoulder. And then you both left the Village Hidden in Stone together...to be with each other forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope that was sweet... So sweet it made your head explode into candy! ...Anyway, rate, review, and all that jazz. Me likey reviews! They fuel me out of my lazyness!


End file.
